Scarlet Rose
by Haku-Dleifder
Summary: Porque si Jade fuera Alice y ella la Reina de Corazones, le encantaría teñir las rosas blancas a escarlata con su sangre aún tibia. AU Jori


**OOOOOOOOOOOH /o/ quejesto? ._. No sé la verdad :v sólo mi cabeza no dolía anoche y bueno esto salió xD como sea por motivos de salud actualizaré lentamente (es por motivos de flojera y sueño o sea no me crean nunca).**

**Como sea aquí está :D**

* * *

**Scarlet Rose**

**Prólogo**

"_Sonrío a su ser querido, dejando su taza de café en una mesita de noche cercana a su asiento… Se acercó a ella y la observó detenidamente, su piel morena, su largo cabello castaño y sus hermosos ojos color café; le encantaba el café quizás por eso miraba tanto los ojos de su amada, y por algún motivo pensaba que sus ojos tenían el mismo efecto que aquella bebida; sin embargo es bien sabido que si bebes mucho café tus nervios llegan a ponerse de punta en algún momento… quizás por eso estaba sonriendo, sonriéndole a ella mientras con sus manos acababa con su vida… mirándola a los ojos hasta que el brillo en ellos desaparece, ahora el brillo de sus ojos no es un café brillante… es un café oscuro, tan oscuro como le fascina… tan oscuro como su café que se enfría con el pasar de los minutos… y la vida de su amada se escapó junto con el último vapor que desprendió ese café."_

En la enorme habitación de su hija, Jared West, no podía creer lo que aquella libreta albergaba; adornada con tijeras y salpicaduras de pintura roja simulando sangre. Si lo hubiera leído en un libro de terror quizás no se habría sorprendido tanto como leerlo en la libreta de su hija de 10 años. Su pequeña Jadelyn acababa de cumplir los 10 años hace no más de un mes, siempre supo acerca de sus deseos de escribir cuentos y cosas por el estilo, al igual que estaba al tanto de su manera "rara" de vestir y actuar que habían empeorado desde la muerte de su madre y aún más cuando se casó nuevamente hace dos años. Los gustos para nada normales entre las niñas la hacían destacar en cualquier lugar al que iba; sin embargo esto no era normal, no podía serlo.  
Rápidamente llamó a su esposa, una mujer de cabello castaño cobrizo por los hombros, ojos azul cielo y un cuerpo escultural de piel ligeramente bronceada, que con su hijo menor en brazos se encaminó hasta la habitación de su hijastra, con quien por mucho que intentaba llevarse bien simplemente no lo lograba por la actitud de la menor. Leyó la libreta y miró a su esposo, y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No sé qué esperas que te diga Jared- siguió meciendo al bebé en sus brazos y le dio la espalda al hombre para sentarse en la cama que estaba cerca.

-Quiero que me des tu opinión acerca de llevarla con un psicólogo- un suspiro fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.  
-Vamos cariño, necesito tu apoyo en esto… quizás también las pueda ayudar en su relación, podrías cumplir tu sueño de ser amiga de Jadelyn-

-Jared no puedo opinar acerca de su vida, ella no es mi hija… y si se entera por algún motivo que te apoyé en esto entonces no sólo me tendrá rencor sino que me odiará… ya no cortará mis vestidos sino que los quemará… y quien sabe que le pasará a mi cabello esta vez- él bufó algo molesto, pasó su mano por su cabello azabache arreglándolo hacia atrás.

-Por favor Yenny, esta vez no sucederá nada… ella no tiene que enterarse de que t- él hombre no terminó la frase porque su pequeña hija entró con su ceño fruncido, por sólo ver como invadían su privacidad mientras ella salía de su casa a buscar mariposas para su colección.

-¿No debo enterarme de qué?- miró fijamente a su padre, a quien no se parecía mucho puesto que ella era el retrato de su madre, su cabello castaño claro le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, su piel pálida parecía de porcelana y sus labios parecían pintados debido a su color rojo pálido, sus ojos eran una combinación entre los de su padre y su madre, un verde grisáceo que parecían brillar en rojo al notar a su madrastra sentada en su cama.

-Eam…- Yenny se levantó de la cama lentamente y se acercó a Jared para posicionarse tras él, parecía una estupidez pero ella le tenía casi pavor a la pequeña desde que un chicle había parado en su cabello el día de su boda… quien sabe quien lo habría puesto en su velo de novia.  
-Si Jared… ¿No debe enterarse de qué?- miró extrañada a su esposo, fingiendo muy bien pero no pudiendo engañar a la pequeña

-¡No me engañas rubia teñida!, que hayas teñido tu cabello a rojo no quiere decir que te haya hecho más inteligente que yo- tanto su padre como su madrastra abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

-¡JADELYN AUGUST WEST! ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!- reaccionó su padre al ver a la mujer salir rápidamente de la habitación

-No lo haré- se cruzó de brazos y miró a su padre desafiante

-¿No lo harás?- la pequeña negó con la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente  
-En ese caso te tengo una sorpresa- esta vez fue él quien sonrió

-Créeme que la abuela me tiene más miedo a mí que yo a ella- él negó con la cabeza

-No Jadelyn esta vez no te enviaré con la abuela, has hecho demasiado con romper todos sus jarrones y pinturas- caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir le dio una última mirada a la niña que no le quitaba la vista de encima  
-Mañana vendrás conmigo muy temprano- terminó de salir cerrando la puerta de un portazo, sabía que su hija odiaba el suspenso, ella prefería las cosas rápidas y directas

-"Mañana vendrás conmigo muy temprano"- imitó la voz de su padre en tono burlón  
-Como si me asustara a donde fuera a llevarme- bufó lanzándose a su cama, no había logrado coger ninguna mariposa por lo tanto no tenía nada más que hacer, sus tareas estaban hechas y no tenía ganas para escribir algo nuevo o seguir lo que antes había escrito así que decidió dormir el resto de la tarde.

Eran las 8:30 am. Cuando su padre y ella estaban en una especie de sala de espera, habían entrado a un enorme edificio y luego de entrar a un ascensor y caminar por varios pasillos su padre le indicó que se sentara y luego de hablar con una secretaria él se sentó junto a ella, minutos después él sacó su portátil y comenzó a trabajar desde allí, la pequeña rodó los ojos y comenzó a contar las personas que entraban las cuales eran pocas, a burlarse de los nombres de los nombres de las personas que llamaba la secretaria, y a mirar fijamente y de mala manera a personas al azar para intimidarlas. Pasaron minutos que a la pequeña le parecieron horas y entonces por fin escuchó como llamaban a su nombre, se extrañó puesto que no era la fecha de su chequeo médico… ni siquiera era el hospital al que siempre iban era sólo una especie de consultorio al azar así que no entendía porque la cita era para ella, antes de abrir la puerta miró a su padre sospechosamente, él alzó una ceja y luego suspiró entendiendo que ella no entraría sin él; guardó su portátil en su maletín y se encaminó hasta la puerta abriéndola para la pequeña que entró mirando todo aún con sus ojos entrecerrados… habían varios cuadros, plantas y decoraciones varias, un sofá con una mesita de café en frente y dos sillones a los lados, un escritorio en el medio de la espaciosa habitación con dos sillones de frente y uno que parecía muy cómodo tras él.  
Escuchó un extraño "tic, tic" que no le sonaba para nada a un reloj, al dirigir su vista al frente se encontró con ese extraño objeto con 4 o más esferas de las cuales sólo la de los bordes se mueven de manera lateral, rodó los ojos antes de notar como de una puerta que estaba cerca salió una mujer mayor, de cabello blanco algo corto recogido con una pinza, ojos marrones y piel algo morena, la miró detenidamente con su rostro inexpresivo; la mujer por su parte miraba a su padre.

-Usted debe ser el señor West- el hombre asintió.  
-Y esta la pequeña Jadelyn- esta vez la miró a ella y le dedicó una sonrisa, Jade únicamente estrechó sus ojos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- la pregunta iba dirigida a su padre que ya estaba sentado en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio de la mujer.

-Ya lo sabrás- contestó el hombre indicándole que se sentara, la menor lo hizo aún con sus sentidos en alerta, entonces la mujer se sentó frente a ellos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bien Jadelyn, yo soy Anabel Smith… y a partir de ahora…- sentía como le costaba respirar por algún motivo, sus músculos al igual se tensaron… eso sólo significaba algo malo, algo MUY MALO.  
-Seré tu Psicóloga-

* * *

**No, yo también lo leí y pensé "Ajá ¿Y ese nombre qué?" pueeeeees tiene ese nombre porque estaba jugando osu cuando se me ocurrió la idea, y a falta de creatividad bueno era el nombre del song que iba a jugar (fatality, o sea me destruyó la rapidez del song otra vez :c) pero igual! Vieron que lindo quedó el summary? xD o sea RE genial, ni a ustedes se les hubiera ocurrido plz :v SIRVO PARA MARKETING \O/ okno :c buenooo me voy que es hora de dormir :D**

**H. Dleifder**


End file.
